


Something New

by redhales



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhales/pseuds/redhales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is always dealing with supernatural stuff and Stiles just wants to do something nice for him on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a little something for Valentine's Day. I'm obviously late but I wanted to post it anyway.  
> I hope you like it!

Stiles didn’t know what he was doing, he had no fucking clue. He just stood in front of Derek’s loft in the chill air of winter, asking himself why he thought that was a good idea.

He looked up toward the large windows of Derek's apartment, guessing if he was home and if he had smelled Stiles yet. He took a breath and looked at the box and the bag he was holding in his hands.

“Oh, fuck it” he mumbled and then entered the building.

He took the stairs because he couldn’t stand a whole trip in the elevator without losing his mind. When he reached the last floor, the one where Derek’s loft was, he was breathless and sweaty. He waited in front of the door trying to calm his breathing. There were no noises from inside, even though Derek must have heard him already. Surely, his heavy breathing wasn’t subtle.

As soon as he was presentable, he lifted his fist to the door. But just as he was about to knock, the door slid open, revealing a grumpy Derek. He was wearing sweatpants and a white wife-beater that left little to the imagination. He knew by his clothes that Derek had been working out, even though his body showed no signs of effort. After a few seconds Stiles realized that he was staring at what he could see of Derek’s abs through the fabric, so he snapped his mouth shut and looked up.

Derek was staring at the box and the bag in Stiles’ hands, a hint of curiosity in his expression.

“What’s that?”

Stiles frantically shoved them in Derek’s hands.

“I was home and thought that you were probably here alone so I- I mean, it doesn’t mean anything, it’s just pizza and some movies because I don’t know what you like. I thought it would be nice to bring you something for Valentine’s Day. Not that I- you know. It was just- oh, forget it.”

Stiles was embarrassed as hell. He turned and walked toward the stairs, hoping that Derek wouldn’t decide to maul him – or worst, kill him – before he got to safety.

When a hand grabbed his arm, he jumped and thought about making a run for it, but he caught the look on Derek’s face and it was…stunned. Like he couldn’t believe what he’d just heard.

“You- you bought that. For me.”

“Yeah.”

Derek’s hand was still clutching Stiles’ arm, but his face softened. He let him go and turned.

“Come inside. No way I’m gonna eat all of that by myself.”

Stiles gaped, but lunged into the apartment.

Derek set the pizza box down on the coffee table and peeked into the bag, while Stiles sank on the couch and turned the TV on.

“ _Love, actually_? Really, Stiles?”

“Hey, I told you I don’t know what you like. You could be a big sap, for all I know.”

Derek didn’t even took the other movies out of the bag. He set up the DVD player, started the movie and sat down next to Stiles.

At first they ate in comfortable silence, but after a while Stiles relaxed enough to start a movie commentary. It was nice being together like that, just watching a cheesy movie without a monster of the week that threatened their lives.

Stiles didn’t make a good job of hiding his big crush on the werewolf sitting next to him. He kept sneaking glances at Derek and he was sure he’d been caught a few times. But Derek didn’t say anything, so Stiles guessed it wasn’t a big deal.

Stiles’ eyelids grew heavier by the minute and without noticing he leaned his head on Derek’s shoulder. He was so sleep drunk that he didn’t even know if that was okay, but he fell asleep before he could see Derek’s reaction.

Stiles woke up some time later to a hand carding through his hair. Without opening his eyes, he realized that his head was now in Derek’s lap. The movie was over and the loft was dark.

Derek knew he was awake, he should’ve heard the change in his heartbeat by now, but his hand didn’t stop. So Stiles closed his eyes and sighed, finally happy for the first time in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [ Tumblr ](http://redhales.tumblr.com/), I don't bite!


End file.
